Is Having a Weakness Really Such a Bad Thing?
by DragonFire44
Summary: On top of the pillar stands the man who has no weakness, when he comes down will he be stronger or weaker than before?


Disclaimer: I do not own.

Warning: Some gore

This was beta'd by **JJKMagic**

*Sigh* Crappy title and summary…

Note – Inspired by Shippuden episode 208. If you haven't seen episode 208 and up then - ***Spoiler***

Is Having a Weakness Really Such a Bad Thing?

Tobi hummed in satisfaction as the last leaf nin was taken care of and turned to look over the edge of the tall pillar he was standing on. His eye narrowed down in hate at the brown haired male who was just about finished with his preparation for facing him.

Stepping forward a pace he stated with conviction, "You are no match for me."

"Perhaps… but everyone has a weakness," a man in at least his fifties uttered quietly, with certainty.

"Oh? Referring to yourself?" Tobi chirped but still in his dark, velvety voice as he kept his senses on high alert. Danzo was a crafty, sneaky, manipulative man.

Danzo dropped his arms to his sides as he tilted his head upwards farther but kept his un-bandaged eye closed and murmured just as quietly as before, disregarding the masked nin's comment, "Do you know where your partner is?"

Tobi blinked, raising his eyebrow, slightly put off from the change in conversation. What partner? Was Danzo referring to the fact that Akatsuki always traveled in pairs and was simply pondering the whereabouts of his?

A smirk took over Danzo's features as he added, "The blond."

Tobi's eye narrowed, a frown situating on his hidden face, how did Danzo know about Deidara? Knew that he was alive?

"Of course I do." Deidara was currently, safely at one of their more secure and hidden bases. Not even Pein was aware of this one.

"Oh, are you sure?" Danzo hummed out, his tone hinting at how skeptical he was to Tobi's claim.

"Yes," Tobi uttered darkly, his left hand fisting tightly. He didn't like the fact that Danzo was questioning him about Deidara. It left an unsettling feeling in him that he didn't like.

Surely Danzo…

There was no way that the two of them could have met. Danzo spent the majority of his time in the leaf and only just left recently to the Land of Iron for the conference with the other kages. And Deidara had been recovering from his injuries from his suicide bomb and while he did venture out, there was no way they could have met without him knowing. Besides the world thought Deidara was dead…

Danzo couldn't have Deidara, let alone know where he is. So what was Danzo trying to achieve by mentioning the blond? They were alone, no backup would be arriving for Danzo, so it couldn't be to buy time… and the minute Danzo moved he'd be ready for him, so a sneak attack was out of the question…

His thoughts stopped and his heart skipped a beat at Danzo's next words, "And how do you know he's fine… that he's safe?"

His fist tightened at his side, as anger welled up inside, wanting to wipe that malicious look off Danzo's face. He closed his eye and calmed himself, no need to get worked up, Deidara was fine. Danzo was simply trying to mess with him.

"…"

Danzo opened his eye at the masked nin's prolonged silence, pushing farther, "You care about him, the only person in this entire world. I'd even go so far as to say you love him…" He broke off as he chuckled lightly; the thought of Madara being capable of such a thing was truly amusing.

He narrowed in on the hole in the bright orange mask, his features serious, stern and muttered with such conviction, "He is your weakness!"

Tobi glared angrily at the old man. How? What made Danzo so certain of his relationship with Deidara? Where had he _even_ gotten the information?

"You talk too much," Tobi murmured quietly, inwardly seething. He had been planning on having Sasuke fight Danzo, had even said to the younger Uchiha that he could kill him. It would enable him to see how well Sasuke fought, and see what Danzo had up his sleeve and how he would fare against an Uchiha. But right now he really wanted to kill Danzo himself.

Danzo's smirk widened slightly. _He didn't even bother to deny it…_ At least now he was one-hundred percent certain. It had been a lucky break, finding out about the young blond, the one who supposedly died in his own blast. His network of spies may not be as vast as Jiraiya's had been but they were certainly more accurate.

Unfortunately he didn't have the blond… nor knew about his location. But if he could just capture him… Madara would be in reach. He'd be able to cast his genjutsu and manipulate him for his own cause. Of course there still was that matter of Sasuke, yet he was rather certain that he didn't compare to Itachi let alone Madara.

First however he'd have to get out of here… he was relatively confident he could beat Madara but in the case that he failed he needed to find a way to get that blond. But Madara wasn't about to let anything slip… but he was confident that he'd riled the other up. He was certain that he was questioning the situation of Deidara… perhaps he could squeeze something out of him?

Danzo raised his right arm in contemplation, his eye fixed on the raven on top of the pillar. What was the best way?

Tobi closed his eye, exhaling deeply while unclenching his left hand. No, it was important for Sasuke to face Danzo, and even if Sasuke proved incapable, Danzo would still die. Even if Sasuke won… he would kill Danzo himself…

He dematerialized, vanishing into the pillar, his sharingan boring into the lightly scared face until it was swallowed up by the inside of the pillar.

Danzo frowned, his eye narrowing a little more in question. Was Madara leaving? Or was this part of his attack? If it was the first option, perhaps it would be worth trying to get back to the leaf… Madara wouldn't dare attack him there.

Danzo bent his knees slightly, ready to spring as he waited in the stillness of the air, pushing his senses to the maximum.

Moments ticked by and no attack sprung forth. Danzo straightened, _did he seriously run away?_

He turned, and just as he did so, his senses pricked and he swung back around. His visible eye widened as a figure materialized out of thin air.

_Sasuke._ Danzo thought with a frown.

A female followed suit then Madara, however his eye was locked onto Sasuke's, noting the anger and hate directed at him. He couldn't fathom what Madara could have possible said to the teen but it didn't look like Sasuke was here to talk.

Very well. He could see how strong Sasuke was and confirm if Madara was the one he needed.

Tobi glanced at the youngest Uchiha before flittering away to the pillar with writing imbedded into it and settled down to watch.

~88

Tobi smirked as he vanished from his spot on the rock entrance to stop Danzo's retreat. The fight had been rather interesting. Sasuke had done quite well and his hate had farther developed. Now all that was left was to kill Danzo and take Shisui's eye.

"Danzo…" Tobi voiced, his tone slightly smug as he enjoyed the shock and light horror on Danzo's face. Clearly the old man had figured he was screwed, and he was milking this moment.

Sasuke frowned lightly at the interruption but made no comment as Tobi continued, "I'll be taking Shisui's eye."

Shock and surprise ran across Sasuke's face, a memory of some of his clansmen and Itachi popping into his head before his face darkened and he glared at the back of Danzo's head.

Danzo glared, seething at the masked nin, blood dripping from his chin and the wound in his chest. _It couldn't end like this!_

He gripped his white shirt tightly, why hadn't he gotten the hell out of here when he had the chance? Better yet why hadn't he had Sasuke killed after finding out that Itachi let him live?

He flung his shirt to the side, exposing his tan chest and shouted angrily, adamantly, "For the sake of the shinobi world… for the sake of the Hidden Leaf…"He paused for a fraction of a second before finishing with, "I will not let you both live!"

Tobi jerked back slightly, shock shooting through him as he muttered, "This is the reverse tetragram sealing jutsu!"

Black ink sprayed and Tobi shouted, "Sasuke! Get away from Danzo!"

Sasuke instantly flung backwards, while he sunk into the rock beneath his feet, his sharingan watching the ever growing blankness until he could no longer see it as he completely vanished into the stone.

A giant 'boom' resounded before he reappeared onto a high ledge to survey the damage, his eye falling onto the still and very much dead body of Danzo. A smirk lit up his features; it had taken far too many years to get to this point. And with Danzo dead he didn't have to worry about him doing something to Deidara. His blond was safe… from the leader of the foundation.

Because despite their earlier conversation, he was sure that Danzo didn't have Deidara, that the blond was fine. And once he had things wrapped up here he'd check and make sure.

He ignored the younger male as Sasuke stopped beside him, no doubt pleased with Danzo's death. He jumped down, stopping beside the still body, and frowned in irritation, _damn Danzo… he destroyed Shisui's eye._

He sucked in Danzo's body, leaving just a hole behind. He turned to glance at the other, "You should retire and recuperate."

Sasuke frowned making a small 'tch' noise, causing Tobi to glare lightly. Sasuke lacked patience, if nothing else that for sure would be the death of him.

"The elders of the leaf aren't going anywhere. Rest. You've overused your eyes and your chakra is severely low," Tobi stated, voicing his response to Sasuke's next words.

Sasuke merely grunted, dismissing the older man's words as he jumped the small distance, his eyes going to the female collapsed by some ruble. His eye twitched in slight irritation as Tobi brushed past him.

Tobi glanced at the injured girl before tilting his head back to the stony raven, "If you no longer have use of her, I suggest you kill her." Not waiting for a reply Tobi vanished, leaving behind the ruined bridge and two shinobi.

~88

"What!" Tobi shouted furiously and in mild shock. He stared blankly at the table, his left hand clenched tightly.

_How?_

The table which had been occupied moments earlier was now empty. Tobi had been examining the corpse when it vanished… and not by his doing.

Danzo had used the reverse tetragram sealing jutsu, he couldn't have survived… and even if he did, his wound from Sasuke would have killed him… and yet all signs showed he was alive…

Tobi tilted his head, his eye narrowed in contemplation. Moments ticked by before his head snapped up, enlightenment shooting through him.

_Shisui's eye… of course!_ Tobi thought in realization. Danzo sacrificed the sharingan and survived the sealing jutsu, and waited in hiding somewhere nearby while he left with a blasted bushin. The fact that Danzo had managed to pull such a thing off in his condition thoroughly rankled him. He hadn't even noticed… a stupid clone…

_Damn Danzo!_

He had half a mind to swoop back, but no… it was best to let Sasuke believe Danzo was dead, and he needed to take care of his arm.

Danzo had used up his store of sharingan, he would not be hard to deal with, all he would have to do is find him should he not head back to the leaf.

Shaking his head Tobi gripped his mask, sliding it off and setting it down to tend to his arm.

"Hm?" Tobi cocked his head back slightly at Zetsu's arrival, his question obvious.

"Sasuke has run into trouble. **What should we do?"**

Tobi frowned in irritation, Zetsu wasn't a fighter, therefore he couldn't leave it to the plant man, he'd have to go… but that meant he couldn't check up on Deidara yet. And with Danzo still alive he was anxious to see his blond, to confirm that he was alright.

Snapping his arm down, he picked up his orange mask, fixing it to his face with a mutter, "I'll meet you there."

As Zetsu vanished, Tobi slid his Akatsuki cloak on and teleported.

~88

Tobi crossed his arms in annoyance, Sasuke was a trouble magnet. And the nine tail's brat was irritating…

Sighing Tobi put the incident between the group leaf nin and Sasuke to the back of his mind as he trailed down the dark, dreary halls of one of their Akatsuki hideouts, his destination – his blond.

Sasuke was currently sleeping, recovering from the transplant and he _finally_ had time to see Deidara. A small thrill went through him and he sped up his pace as the blond's room came into view. Gripping the door knob, Tobi flung the door open with a shrill, ecstatic shout, "Senpai!"

Deidara jolted, his hands losing their grip on the book he was reading as his head snapped up to the loud, obnoxious male with a scowl, a small thrill of anxiety shooting through him. He hadn't seen Tobi in _months_…

Tobi zoomed the scant space and vaulted onto the artist's bed, settling beside him, a broad grin etched onto his hidden face. "I missed you Senpai!"

Deidara twitched, swallowing tightly, his long blond bang hiding Tobi from view.

Tobi reached out, brushing the bang lightly as he gripped Deidara's chin and gently turned the sculptor towards him. Some of his elation died, it would seem Deidara hadn't quite warmed up to him yet… he was still mad at him for interfering in his suicide bomb. But if he hadn't then Deidara would have died, and he wouldn't allow that. Deidara was his! And the blond wasn't going to leave him… certainly not because he wanted to go out in a brilliant explosion… to be fleeting.

Softly, Tobi rubbed the lightly tanned cheek, as he brought up his free arm and shifted his swirled orange mask to the side, revealing his pale face and one covered eye. Bending down he captured the light, pink lips in a searing but meaningful kiss.

Deidara made an unidentifiable noise, before jerking his head in an attempt to break the kiss. When that didn't work, his mouthed hands flung up and he pushed against the well-defined chest. Unfortunately that yielded no results either and Deidara closed his eyes, trying to quell the rising moan.

_Stupid Tobi…_

No matter what he felt for the idiot he wasn't going to let the dumbass off so easily. Tobi had taken his dream from him!

So why did he feel compelled to kiss back? To give in to the love and safety the raven offered?

Deidara's hands fisted tightly in the dark material, irritation sweeping through him, he had no answer…

Other than the fact that the dumbass, from the moment they met had called him 'Senpai', trailed after him like a lost puppy, was constantly hugging him and pestering him and yet Tobi was always trying to cheer him up when he was depressed, didn't demine him like everyone else did. Tobi was constantly _there…_

Finally Tobi pulled away, a thin strand of saliva trailing him. Deidara sucked in air, ignoring the heavy blush on his face as he removed his grip from the other's shirt.

Deidara growled, snapping "Why are you here, un?"

Tobi hummed, "I wanted to see you." And that was certainly true, even though the main reason was to make sure Deidara was fine… that Danzo hadn't done anything to him.

"Senpai…" Not waiting for a response he continued, "Have you ever met someone named Danzo?"

Deidara blinked, startled, his brow furrowing as he eyed the older nin contemplatively, "No… hmm. Why?"

Tobi exhaled softly, glad, ignoring the question while throwing his arms up and wrapping them around the artist, pulling him close and burrowing his unmasked face into long blond hair, inhaling the lingering scent of lavender.

Deidara squirmed lightly, as he snapped, pissed, "Let go, un!" entirely forgetting about his unanswered question in his rage.

Tobi only tightened his grip much to Deidara's displeasure. "If you don't let go, I'm going to throw a bomb at you!"

Tobi chuckled lightly, "How Senpai? You don't have any clay with you, and like this you can't get up and get any."

Deidara's eye twitched as his glare deepened. Just as he went to retort Tobi added, "Why are you so furious at me Senpai? Am I not as important to you as your art?"

Deidara's mouth fell open, rather unsure how to answer that. Sure he cared about Tobi, despite being a freaking Uchiha but his dream had always been to go out like his art. And Tobi stopped him…

He loved his art… he didn't love Tobi… cared, but not loved. And though Tobi said he loved him, had prevented him from dying, he hadn't _proved _it… despite all the things in the past, though they certainly helped.

Why _did_ Tobi love him?

Tobi sighed at the teen's prolonged silence, and slowly, reluctantly released the other. "How about we get some sleep?" Not waiting for a response, Tobi lightly, gently grabbed the teen's arm and pulled him down, once situated he wrapped his arms around the thin frame again, ignoring the small jerk and muttered curse.

Deidara scowled but pressed his face into Tobi's chest, he was going to savor the warmth that was freely offered while he could. Because he would never ask for it or say he enjoyed Tobi's arms around him while he slept. It was comforting and made him feel _safe_.

With a light grin Deidara drifted off to a dream filled with explosions.

~88

Deidara sighed heavily as he plowed through the snow in irritation. Why did he have to come here when it was so cold! He hated the snow… so why did he get talked into coming here…

Deidara grimaced as he recalled, to find Kabuto. According to Tobi the guy was causing much more trouble than he ever would have thought. Swell… but why Tobi couldn't do it… he didn't know but it was still irritating. Deidara pouted as he crossed his arms tightly across his chest, trying to keep what little heat he had.

Swerving around a tree Deidara promised to throw a bomb at the idiot the next time he saw him.

A cold breeze flittered through, lightly ruffling his Akatsuki cloak and making_ all_ his teeth chatter. Groaning Deidara cursed Kabuto. Why did he have to pick a cold place to hide out? Assuming Tobi's Intel was correct and Kabuto was actually hiding here in the land of Iron.

If Kabuto wasn't here he'd bomb the dumbass into oblivion!

A light grin appeared at the thought, only to slip and disappear as his ears picked up a small, distant sound. Stopping Deidara scanned the area, heightening his senses.

Moments ticked by, the area remaining void and the sound silent, frowning Deidara strained his blue eye around the white snow, wishing he had his eye scope. Unfortunately he'd lost it during his fight with Sasuke and had yet to build a new one.

After a few minutes and nothing happening Deidara sighed, releasing his bated breath before trudging forward again, positive that he was imagining things.

"Well if it isn't the blond… This is perfect."

Deidara froze, his eyes widening. How had he not sensed him? Deidara scanned the area swiftly, when nothing popped out at him he prepared to shout only to have the other come forward, revealing himself.

An old looking male with brown hair and a small 'x' like scar on his chin stood several paces away, his one visible eye closed, the other surrounded by white strips of cloth. Deidara's brow furrowed, _Who is he?_

The man had spoken as if he knew him… Yethe had never met him before… And there was no visible forehead protector.

"Who are you hmm?" Deidara snapped, uncrossing his arms to prepare for an attack.

The man's lone eye opened, his expression stern, "That is of little consequence." He took a step forward, before whipping his left arm up, and in a quick movement flung the hidden kuni at the blond.

Deidara jolted slightly before springing away from the weapons, unfortunately as he did so Danzo vanished from his spot, reappearing on his side and swiftly shot out with a leg and kicked the blond in mid-air, sending him crashing to the snow-covered ground.

Grunting Deidara pushed himself up, cursing himself for falling for such a cheap move, while a sense of dread gathered in his chest. This man was capable of taijutsu… and he sucked at taijutsu. And if this man knew who he was then he would make sure not to let him get enough time to form a bird and let him get into the sky…

_Damn…_

The second he was on his feet the man was in front of him, his fist raised and in the fraction of a second before the hit, Deidara managed to bring an arm up, blocking the attack. However the other retaliated with a kick, sending him tumbling into the snow once again.

Deidara panted, his hands fisting angrily in the cold snow as he glared at the older male furiously. "Who are you!"

The one eyed man smirked but ignored the question, shooting forward towards the knocked down blond. Blue eye widening, Deidara pushed off, ducking the kick and snapping his arms up to block the punch, he skidded backwards from the force but stayed standing.

Deidara growled, this man was pressing him, making sure he had no time to get any clay. Fists clenched, he shot out, almost clipping the scared man in the chin but missed by millimeters as the other jerked back, regaining his balance before springing forward. Deidara was ready, unfortunately the man vanished a few paces from hitting him. Eyes wide he swung around only to be met with a kick to his stomach sending him backwards and into a tree.

Panting, Deidara leaned heavily against the hard tree, his visible eye glaring hatefully at the unknown male.

In the instant he blinked, several kuni were flying at him, he veered to the left, right into more kuni, unable to stop his current movement the kuni struck him, impaling his shoulders. Grimacing Deidara skidded before jerking back, avoiding the punch to his face.

His feet were knocked out from under him; with a sharp gasp he hit the snow with a crunch. The man towered over him, a thin metal pole in his left hand. _Where the hell did he get that!_ His eye widened as the pole descended down, time stilled, his heart pumping loudly and for one very long second, Deidara regretted not going out with a bang and strangely he thought of Tobi…

Then the moment was shattered and the pole came closer, his eye snapped shut waiting for the inevitable pain, but the expected pain didn't come. Breath stilling Deidara peeked his eye open and gaped. A black gloved hand gripped the metal pole tightly, stopping the object inches from his chest.

"T-tobi?"

Tobi glanced briefly at the injured blond before returning his glare to Danzo, hate radiating off him.

Danzo smirked, "How did you know?" He was quite curious as to how Madara found out he was here. He had managed to lure the blond but what made Madara come?

Tobi frowned behind his mask. "Doesn't matter," he snapped. It was a good thing he'd decided to recheck his source. Of course it helped that he ran into Kabuto, signaling that he was clearly not in the land of Iron. Feeling an unsettling feeling wash over him as he recalled Danzo's words he teleported to the snow covered country instantly.

A good thing to do, Danzo had almost impaled Deidara; a severe wound to the chest would have killed the teen. Anger beyond anything he had felt in a long time swelled up, curling like a snake ready to pounce and he yanked his arm, propelling the metal pole back at Danzo.

The sly man released his grip, vanishing as he avoided the blow, reappearing a few feet away, a smug grin on his face. His hand tightened around the weapon tightly enough that his hand ached, before springing it up before him in a ready position.

Deidara swallowed tightly, his lip trembling lightly as he stared with slightly moist eyes at the masked nin, Tobi saved him… Shaking his head, Deidara pushed himself up, standing he settled back against a tree as the two nin squared off.

Danzo's eye narrowed, before swiping his arms out, releasing several kuni, followed by a with a 'wind' jutsu; not waiting to see them hit their target; he whipped around and bolted away from the raven.

Tobi knocked the kuni away with several light clangs from his pole before dematerializing, making the jutsu pass right through him, his eye narrowed dangerously as he saw the bastard flee. Gritting his teeth, he vanished, popping in front of Danzo, while propelling the pole at the man's chest, watching detachedly as horror engulfed the tan face.

A sickening crunch tore through the woods, blood dribbling down the scared chin. Tobi grinned depraved as he jerked the pole before roughly pulling it out, blood spraying. Danzo gasped, before slumping, his body collapsing into the thick, cold snow, red quickly staining the whiteness that covered this country.

Angling the pole, Tobi slammed it into the back of Danzo's head, a sickening crack following suit. Releasing the blood coated object, leaving it impeded in the skull he turned from the body, satisfaction sweeping through him.

Now Danzo was dead for sure.

Tobi covered the scant distance back to his blond, who was now leaning heavily against a tree, his lone visible blue eye fixed on his approaching figure.

"Senpai?" Tobi asked softly, in his childish, annoying voice.

Deidara stared blankly, "Why hmm?"

Tobi blinked, shuffling closer, noting the blond didn't have any serious injuries, as he lifted his right hand up and two fingers gently trailed over the teen's soft cheek. He shifted his mask to the side, locking his gaze with an azure one as he murmured adamantly, "Because I love you."

Deidara stared back searchingly, seeing the genuine sincerity and his lip trembled. Why? Why did Tobi love him so much?

"B-but why?" Deidara choked out, confusion tingeing his voice.

Tobi stepped closer, their chests almost brushing as he gripped the blonds' chin firmly yet gently, "You're entrancing, intoxicating. And you have such passion for your art… Senpai everything about you is so… alluring. I can't help but love you."

Deidara gaped but before he could utter a response Tobi bent down claiming the quivering lips gently but meaningfully.

Deidara's eyes closed, a strange feeling washing over him. And before he knew it he was kissing back furiously, his hands springing up to clench in the dark fabric.

Tobi hummed against Deidara's mouth before wrapping his arms tightly around the thin frame, loving the feel of the other pressed against him. Running his mouth over the teen's bottom lip, silently asking for admittance, Deidara hesitated for a single instant before parting his lips. Tobi slipped his tongue inside, exploring and savoring the sweet taste before pulling back, a thin trail of saliva connecting them.

He felt the blond shudder against him as the wind picked up. Deidara hated the cold, "Why don't we go somewhere… _warmer?_" Tobi murmured with a devious grin.

Deidara caught on to the look and with only a small amount of trepidation, smiled lightly and in an instant the two vanished, leaving behind only their foot prints.

~88

Danzo was right, Deidara was his weakness… but he didn't mind, Deidara gave him such an incredible feeling, one he never wanted to be without again. And that made up for his weakness… in fact he'd call it more of a strength now… strength only Deidara could give him.

~ End

Note – Danzo has two arms during his fight with Dei, How? Don't know… he just does… if it's that big a deal; imagine he managed to grow a wooden one…

I had already planned Dei and Danzo meeting, so I goofed, when he did the seal… so then instead of going back and changing it I just made him miraculously survive… its fiction! SO yeah… I say it works…


End file.
